


Doctor Shir-oh-gane

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs as Distractions and Bribery, Double Knotting, Earth AU, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, men in skirts, pregnant Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro work together at the Altea ER. When they fall into bed together, Keith and Lance think this is finally their shot, only to wake up alone.Shiro finds out later that he has two souvenirs from the night.





	Doctor Shir-oh-gane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> So I took a chance on the costumes at the end, hopefully, you don't hate it!  
> The pacing is a bit fast since it was a pinch-hit so I had to skip a few of the more fluffy, relationship building scenes and just did snippets of the important moments. (The story takes place over nine months, but they worked together and pined for about a year before then.)

Lance couldn’t believe their luck. Doctor Shir- _oh_ -gane had dragged them both into an open room and tossed Lance on the bed like he weighed nothing, stripped them all down and impaled himself on Lance as soon as they both agreed- startling Lance with a laugh. Keith had been right behind, helping stretch Shiro out more when he begged for both of them.

“Keith, damn it, I’m ready.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, babe. You know how bad it can get if we don’t make sure.”

Shiro groaned, biting at Lance’s collarbone. “But I want you both in me _now,_ Keith.”

Keith snorted. “Patience yields focus, Shirogane.”

Shiro leaned up a bit to look at Lance. “Is he always this bad?”

Lance shook his head. “No, I’d still be at two fingers.”

“Oh really?” Keith laughed, “Lance, you think you’d have earned more than one finger already with _this_ performance? I must be spoiling you too much.”

Lance whined at that- holy crow, Keith was killing him.

“No, if it was Lance in your place, he’d still be on just your cock. He’d have to beg _really pretty_ for my fingers.”

Shiro clenched down at the thought.

“I bet you beg really pretty too, don’t you, Doctor?”

Shiro let out a noise. “I-”

“Maybe next time. This time, I just want you to focus on making Lance there forget how to form words.”

Lance and Shiro both whined at that. “Keith, _please_ just… I can’t wait much longer.”

Keith moved so he could see Lance. “Already going to knot?”

Lance nodded. “Feels so good, Keith.”

“It would feel _even better_ if you stopped stalling, Kogane.”

Keith chuckled. “Maybe he doesn’t beg after all. Bratty little Omega.”

Before Shiro could answer, Keith was gently pressing inside. Shiro tried to make him go faster, but both Alphas gripped his hips hard and stopped him. Lance was too close to let Shiro have his way and Keith was going to make them all enjoy this first time- because he wanted there to be many, many more times.

“Holy _crow,_ Keith.”

“I know. It feels so amazing.”

Shiro let out a noise at that. “I’m a man, not an  _it._ Je-”

Lance cut him off with a deep kiss while Keith whispered in his ear. “We know, babe. You’re amazing. We meant the _sex_ feels good.” Keith kissed along his shoulder, glaring at the Omega when he tried to pull away after Keith kissed his scar. “Shiro, unless it hurts, don’t flinch. If it bothered me, I wouldn’t have kissed it. But it’s part of you.”

Shiro dropped his head against Lance’s chest and just let them control the pace- since neither seemed eager to let him speed things up. He was confused, both their scents  _screamed_ desperation- the kind that you bottle and sell- but both were taking it slow and drawing out the pleasure.

Shiro just wanted their knots already, damn it.

Their scents mixed were making him even more desperate. He already knew Keith usually smelled like jasmine, a gentle scent that could cut through the tension in the middle of an emergency- pouring out as he focused more. And Lance, he always smelled like a coconut tree right before harvest, the promise of a good yield making your mouth water.

But now he knew that when they were buried in a lover, Keith’s jasmine gave way to a small mandarin yearling- all leaves but no fruit. Lance seemed to slot himself right in next to Keith- a field of pineapple mid-way through harvest, the scent of a few bad cuts spilling the juice onto the soil.

Shiro’s normal sage scent may not have fit in well- when the scent of his slick started to fill the air, the heavy cedarwood just rounded off their scents. You could bottle this scent and pump it into a clinic instead of using viagra.

He could feel Lance holding back, trying to keep his knot outside- and he could guess that Keith was doing the same with the shallow thrusts.

“You better not pull out.”

Keith let out a groan and gripped his hip harder. “Shiro-”

“No. Want you both, both your knots. Need them, Alphas”

Lance let out a broken sound at that, happily sliding the barely inflated bulge in. Shiro felt as Keith did the same, both knots quickly filling once inside a warm body. Keith sat up, dragging Shiro against his chest easily.

“Lance… do you want to or should I?”

“I said both!”

Keith chuckled. “We will- don’t worry. But this here,” he wrapped a hand around Shiro’s cock and slowly started stroking, “seems like it could use some attention. Wouldn’t want our Omega too tight for both our knots.”

Lance moaned at that. “Gotta- gotta,” he took a breath but ended up just moaning again.

“Gotta make sure your body is relaxed for us. Best way to do that,” he sped up his strokes, “is to get you off.”

Shiro gripped onto Lance’s shoulders as Keith sped up, tipping him over the edge by sucking hard on Shiro’s scent gland. Lance followed quickly after Shiro, the pressure feeling too good for him. Keith gently lowered him onto Lance and thrust into him shallow and quick, biting onto his arm as he came to avoid the temptation to mate Shiro.

He had never felt that way before with anyone but Lance and the smile on Lance’s face said he knew exactly what Keith was thinking.

Shiro whined as they shuffled around just enough to wipe up the mess and get settled on the bed. They barely all fit on the hospital bed and Keith was suddenly glad for the wide beds that normally annoyed him during transports.

Once he had fallen asleep Lance tapped Keith’s arm. “I think… I think we should ask him out.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Lance pouted a bit, running his hand over Shiro’s side. “We kept saying we shouldn’t for stupid reasons. But… We’re compatible.”

Keith snorted at that,  _compatible_ was one way to put it. “I know, Lance. But now, get some rest. We can all talk when we wake up.”

Lance nodded and burrowed his face under Shiro’s, letting his nose fill with the scent of a sated Omega. Keith chuckled as Lance started to rumble, Shiro’s body relaxing between them at the sound.

When they woke up, Shiro was gone and Lance was a complete wreck. 

* * *

Shiro woke up warm and sticky. He went to stretch and ran into a body.

Then he went to get a better look and backed into  _another_ body.

Oh, no.

He looked down- and it was exactly what he feared. Exactly what he had been avoiding since he got assigned to the team with these two last year. He tried so hard to be reassigned when he realized that he was not only attracted to both of them… but that they were together.

Every time Lance smiled at him, he had to remind himself that Lance was taken.

Every time Keith growled out orders, Shiro had to check his suppressant patches.

And now, he was nothing more than a homewrecking slut of an Omega- just like his Aunt had told him he would be when he presented.

Shiro ignored the pain in his chest as both Lance and Keith tried to grip onto him in their sleep, directing them to cling to each other instead. Lance quickly buried his nose in Keith’s neck, rumbling once they were tangled together.

Shiro immediately ran to the contamination showers and scrubbed until he was raw, putting in for time off starting immediately right after he was done.

Coran didn’t question it much, just commenting on how the incident probably brought on his heat early.

Shiro was mortified that Coran knew.

His heat did come a few days later- it was short and painful. His Omega was in distress, wanting what it had latched onto as _His Alphas_. But they weren’t around- because they weren’t  _his,_ no matter what his stupid Omega thought.

When he finally dragged himself to work again, Keith barely let him near Lance. It hurt more than it should have, but there was the voice in the back of his head reminding him that  _male Omegas are nothing more than homewrecking whores._

It took almost a month for them to begin working as a team again. Lance still flinched when he got too close though.

Shiro reminded himself he deserved it. 

* * *

Lance had been in hell for the past month. Shiro had made it completely clear that there was nothing between them- acting like they never even slept together. Lance was basically one just exposed nerve around Shiro- every touch made him think of how Shiro was supposed to be his, every time he laughed, it took him back to the feeling of Shiro sinking down on him that first time, sighing out a _perfect_ after he chuckled.

Lance had tried to get over it- he loved Keith and that had always been enough and it would be now too. He just needed to convince his stubborn Alpha that there wasn’t a missing part. But then Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and said something and Lance would shatter all over again.

He hated how much it hurt Keith too.

“Keith, I need to get some air.”

Keith nodded, kissing his temple and heading off to the next patient’s room to check them over and see how their pain was. He bumped into Shiro on the way.

“Sorry, Keith.”

“No, you aren’t.”

Shiro flinched and went to talk, but Keith put up his hand.

“I get it. I’m not exactly the best Alpha,” Keith looked down the hall, “but he deserved better.”

Before Shiro could respond, Keith pushed past him into the next room. The rest of the shift, he couldn’t find either of them. Any doubt Shiro had that he ruined everything was erased- and once more the voice of his Aunt echoed in his head.

That night, Lance cried himself to sleep again. Keith was getting more and more worried- Lance hardly smiled anymore and his rut was coming up. His mate looked like he was going through withdrawals. Keith’s body shut down at that, no signs of pre-rut as normal time came, his mate needed him.

But when Lance’s rut came- it was violent. Lance had destroyed their nest, thrown things, and refused to eat, drink, sleep, or get off. Keith couldn’t do anything to calm Lance down- his last attempt got him pushed out of the room, growling about Keith needing to find their other mate.

Keith ended up calling in backup after that, Lance was losing weight fast and it was clear he was despondent and going through his rut was only making it worse.

“Allura, I need you to come over.”

_“Keith? Aren’t you two off for your ruts?”_

“Yeah,” Keith took a deep breath, “that’s why I need you over. It’s… bad.”

He could hear the sounds on the other side fading as Allura worked to get to a more private location. _“What kind of bad?”_

“Bring your full kit. I think… I think he needs to be sedated.”

_“Keith, you know we don’t… not unless-”_

“I know. Just. Come over.”

When Allura came in, she immediately covered her nose- the scent of an enraged Alpha was bad enough, but when the other Alpha was in distress, it was enough to turn even the strongest stomach. “Keith, what-”

She cut herself off when she caught sight of Keith looking the worst she had ever seen him- even after the bus crash that had them working non-stop for almost three days, barely able to nap from the sudden rush of patients needing round-the-clock care at a facility that maybe saw fifteen true emergencies a year.

There was defeat in his eyes, he looked like he had been crying. “Keith?”

He just waved her off towards the bedroom. When Allura saw the destroyed nest, she let out a gasp. Lance growled at her but didn’t seem to find her to be any more of a threat than their cat, turning his back to her again.

She headed out to the living room after observing the situation for a bit longer. “Keith, I can do a round of the pheromones first, those won’t need to be reported back, but we need to find a room that isn’t overwhelmed with scents.”

Keith pointed out another room, still staying quiet.

“We _will_ be talking while he is in there.”

Keith nodded and watched her set it up- they did this all the time at work for over-stressed patients, it was just like aromatherapy, but with more science to get the right blends of pheromones from the donors. He scratched Red when she came up to calm him down.

Lance didn’t fight Allura when she walked in. “Lance, I have something you should see.”

“Shiro?”

“Just through this door.”

Lance ran past, hoping Shiro was in the room. Once he was in, he snarled and started to yell but Allura held the door shut and listened as Lance was forced to relax just enough that the exhaustion set it. He’d probably sleep through the rest of his rut.

“Keith. We need to talk.”

“I know.”

“What happened? He’s never…”

Keith looked down at the floor and slowly explained everything- skipping the full extent of their night with Shiro.

“So he thinks we all took his other mate?”

Keith shook his head. “He thinks I took Shiro from him. There is no _other_ about it.”

“That’s not true, Keith. If he didn’t see you as his mate, he wouldn’t have said any of the things he said before he fell asleep. Who did he ask for?”

“Shiro.”

“And?” Allura placed a hand on his knee. “Keith, he said _I need my mates. Where are my mates?_ He _knows_ you’re his mate. His Alpha is just… confused.”

Keith shook his head. “He’s going to leave me.”

Allura didn’t stay much after that, and Keith toned out most of what she said. After that rut, Keith stopped snapping at Shiro when Lance flinched. He basically showed up, did his work and went home. He barely talked to anyone except the patients since Lance was still recovering- he couldn’t risk upsetting Lance. Couldn’t risk losing him when he chose Shiro.

Allura and Keith had managed to sneak a shirt of Shiro’s to help Lance through the aftermath and actually be able to eat. 

* * *

Things were starting to return to normal when Coran approached the two lead teams. “Our first annual Altea ER retreat is coming up!”

Keith growled. “Our _what?”_

“When the group from Galra Headquarters comes in to upgrade the ER, we’re going camping!”

Shiro groaned. “My heat-”

“My boy, even if you’re wildly off schedule it won’t land that weekend. I’ve checked! No scheduled time off or predicted time off lands that weekend. So you’re all coming!”

Lance raised his hand. “I… don’t camp. I don’t know how to camp.”

“Then your tent mates will just have to help!”

The look on everyone’s face at the word ‘tent’ would have been amusing if Coran hadn’t bounced away, closing the discussion before answering who was paired off for the last-minute trip in three weekends.

Shiro was feeling awful. He could barely stay awake more than a few hours at a time and he knew that Lance and Keith were both suffering too. He had tried to ask Keith about it once, but the Alpha had just snarled and walked away. And to top it all off, his favorite shirt was missing. The next morning he was puking. And the morning after that too… and by the fifth morning, he knew exactly what it was shaping up as.

The next day, he headed to Shay to confirm it, making her promise to not tell anyone- especially Hunk.

Twins. Shiro was going to have  _twins_ and the only people he had slept with in the past few years were mated to each other.

Keith had made it pretty clear where he stood with them, so telling them was  _not_ an option.

He only hoped most of the sickness passed before camping because cleaning up puke in the woods would be horrible- and probably hard to hide. 

* * *

“Lance, I think we need to talk.”

Lance froze at the words, he had been waiting for this- for Keith to decide he wasn’t worth the effort. He knew what it looked like, how Keith had been feeling lately. He knew he was just... just Lance. He was a shit mate and Keith deserved better. “O-okay.”

“I think we should transfer.”

“What?”

“Your family has wanted us to move back there for a while… and with this whole-” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I can get over it. We can’t- what about your Mom? We just found her and-”

“And mechanics can make a living anywhere. They’ll just buy a new garage.”

“I can’t ask you to just _leave_ because my Alpha is being a dick!”

Keith pulled Lance into a hug. “I hate seeing you in pain.”

“Can- can we think about it for a bit?”

Keith nodded, kissing Lance’s temple. “We can think as long as you need to.”

Keith hoped Lance would listen soon. Somehow, they had both become attached to Shiro and the only way to stop the pain was to break off contact. He just hoped Lance wouldn’t be too broken after- he knew he was going to be.

He slowly led Lance to their bedroom, gently removing clothes along the way and kissing Lance as he did. When he laid Lance down on the bed, both were naked. It was the first time since his rut that Lance hadn’t shut down as soon as they hit the bedroom- guilty for pushing Keith out like he had.

This time- Lance let Keith build up what he broke. Gentle kisses and touches said everything Lance needed to hear- _I’m still here, We’re still okay, I still love you._ Lance was chanting out responses as Keith finally pushed inside- sorry’s and love you’s.

When Lance fell asleep in Keith’s arms, he felt like they had taken the first big step in fixing what had broken when his Alpha was confused. It had been a long six weeks for them but Lance finally slept without a nightmare- Shiro’s shirt nowhere in sight. 

* * *

The next three weeks went better- Shiro, Keith, and Lance had somewhat returned to their old working relationship and the ER was more peaceful for it. Everyone had tried to get the trip canceled, even Hunk’s girlfriend- which puzzled everyone but Shiro.

Coran had waved them all off, showing up with a big van and tow-behind trailer for everyone to toss their things into. He had already loaded up tents and food.

He dropped the final bombshell when they got there. “Alright! Number One, Three and Four… we’ll set up your campsite after this. Right now, we need to unload for Princess, Two and Five!”

And that’s when Shiro realized there were only three tents.

When that was pointed out to Keith he stormed over to Coran where he was helping the other team get a fire started. “CORAN! We can _not_ share a tent!”

“Why not, my boy?”

“You can’t just… put Alphas and Omegas in tents together-”

Allura cut him off. “I am _sure_ you are not implying that Alphas such as yourselves are incapable of control?”

Lance looked down, because- yes, that’s exactly what Keith meant. They were crappy Alphas who fucked up everything by fucking Shiro.

“NO! I just mean- aren’t you uncomfortable with all this?”

Hunk spoke up then. “I don’t man, I mean. We’re all friends here- except you two- you’re mated. But I don’t mind. It’s just a tent and I know I’ll feel better knowing I’m able to protect them better than I would if they were farther away.”

Pidge glared at him.

“Not that they can’t take care of themselves. Just. Alpha instincts.”

Pidge looked satisfied and went back to trying to make her phone get some kind of signal.

Coran stood up then. “I think you’ll benefit from it number Three and Four. It’ll make your work better as a team.”

“We’ve worked fine as a team since our first crash!”

“That’s true my boy, but after the sex pollen incident you fell apart as a team and I can’t have number one three and four at such odds.”

Lance’s eyes went wide. “S-sex pollen?”

“Yes, the one that sent Shiro on cycle early almost two months ago! Let’s head to your site. We’ll get back in the car. It’s about file miles down the path.”

Lance gripped onto Keith’s arm. “Sex pollen.”

Keith nodded.

“Keith, we- we _raped Shiro.”_

Keith shrugged. “Technically, legally, no. We were definitely all affected so…”

Lance shoved him away before storming off and screaming. “THAT IS NOT THE POINT!”

Keith shook it off, Lance was still a little off when it came to Shiro- they both were. More protective, more reactive.

Shiro was off to the side, tensing up at the mention of sex pollen- just another reason to feel guilty over that night. That meant they probably didn’t even want him in the first place. Who would? He was just broken- twisted skin and a fake arm. A damaged omega- never as delicate as he was supposed to be, then the car crash made it worse.

He gently pressed against his stomach- now knowing the only reason he was pregnant was a drug no one wanted to take.

The car ride to their location was tense. Lance just kept looking at Shiro and almost crying- of _course_ Shiro had pretended nothing happened! Keith was still fuming over the whole situation- he was mad at Shiro for hurting Lance, but now it wasn’t even Shiro’s fault they were in this situation.

Coran was up front with Shiro, talking about some odd drink called nunvill. Shiro wasn’t listening- just thinking to himself just how they’d survive in a tent that had a fancy little graphic of how three adults could fit into the tent. No matter which of the three spots he took, they’d know if he got up to puke.

He was proven right in the middle of the night. He unzipped the tent as slowly as he could and ran to the treeline- luckily the only animals in this part of the country had no interest in humans. He made it behind a tree just in time- his stomach turning on him just as he hit his knees.

When he went to stand up, a hand helped him and another hand appeared in front of his face with a water bottle. It took him halfway through rinsing his mouth to realize what that meant.

Keith was standing there, ready with the towel as Lance waited behind him to take the bottle back.

“Uh, thanks… cars always make me sick.”

Keith crossed his arms. “Bullshit.”

“I-”

Keith narrowed his eyes and got in Shiro’s space, nose right against Shiro’s gland and inhaling deeply. “You, Lance, and I all know carsickness doesn’t last more than four hours. Lance’s wore off mid-way through tent setup.”

Lance was looking between them. “Keith?”

“Scent him, Lance, I’m sure his stomach will settle,” Keith walked away, grabbing the bottle from Lance and heading to their table.

Lance offered up his wrist and Shiro was happy to lean his neck into it, nausea subsiding as the alpha pheromones kicked in- the traitorous voice in the back of his head said  _his alpha’s pheromones_. Lance walked with him back to the table, blush on his cheeks. He could smell the anger in Keith’s scent- a deep sandalwood that stood out from the forest’s fresh scent.

Lance sat next to him and tried calming him, but it did nothing- Keith was just glaring at Shiro who looked worried as he still clutched his stomach.

“Shiro,” Lance started, “do you still need to throw up.”

Keith snorted, but Shiro shook his head.

“When were you planning on telling us?”

Shiro looked down. “I wasn’t.”

Keith looked over to Lance. “We’re transferring.”

“We said we’d-”

“We  _said_ we’d think about it then ignored it for three weeks. But  _this…_ I’m not sticking around for. I can’t watch it, Lance.”

Lance looked puzzled.

“Smell him, Lance.”

“Geez, Mullet, none of us would smell good after puking.”

Keith growled and grabbed Shiro’s wrist, pulling it to Lance’s nose. “Smell. Him.”

Lance gently turned Shiro’s wrist and rubbed where Keith grabbed, looking up for Shiro’s permission. Shiro was crying but nodded. “He smells like us, but we just scented him… so I’m not sure what-”

“No,” Shiro cut in, “you scented me, Lance. Keith didn’t.”

Keith looked away, leaving Lance still holding Shiro’s wrist and putting things together. He looked over Shiro and saw the other hand protecting his stomach.

“Keith? Are you saying?”

“Yeah, he’s pregnant.”

Lance jumped up and went around to kneel next to Shiro, placing his hand over Shiro’s on his stomach. “Keith, we can’t leave-”

Keith stood up and started to pull at Lance. “He didn’t even want us to know Lance. He doesn’t want us around.”

Lance dropped his hand from Shiro’s and wrapped it around himself. “Oh.”

“I just… I thought you wouldn’t want to know. I’m just someone you accidentally slept with because of sex pollen.”

“We would-”

Shiro just kept talking. “I am… I know you two are together and I didn’t want to be a homewrecker.”

“How the fuck do you think that’s the problem?” Keith snarled out.

Shiro wrapped his arms around himself. “I am not getting rid of the babies.”

Lance looked up with tears in his eyes. “Babies?”

“He smelled like both of us- so yeah.”

“Holy crow this is so amazing Keith! We’re-”

“We’re  _nothing,_ Lance. He doesn’t even want us around.”

Lance flinched away from them both, tears now streaming down his face at a steady pace. “Oh. Yeah. I- I get it. I’m just-” he motioned over himself before taking a deep breath. “ I, uh, I’m going to go get some fresh air.”

Neither man pointed out that they were already  _in_ the fresh air.

Keith waited until Lance was out of earshot to growl at Shiro. “Don’t worry, we’ll be leaving as soon as we can. I hope you enjoy your little single parent life. When I agreed to that night, I obviously had no clue what kind of a man you were. Lance doesn’t deserve any of this though.”

Keith stormed off to find Lance and help him out, calming him down before bringing him back to the tent. Lance went running when he heard Shiro crying.

“What’s wrong, are you in pain?”

Shiro sniffled. “I’m fine, just hormones.”

“It probably comes from my side of the family- my sister was a right mess when she was pregnant with her twins. She once spilled water into the sink and cried about the mess. You two will get along!”

Lance laughed a little, Keith wrapping his arms around Lance, enjoying his happiness. Lance smiled up at Shiro but the conflicted look on his face reminds Lance that Shiro isn’t his- he wasn’t going to get to introduce the twins to his family. Lance quickly turned and buried his face in Keith’s neck- trying to keep from crying again.

“Fuck! Can’t I just have a happy mate for, like, _ten minutes?_ Is that too much to ask?”

Lance mumbled a  _sorry_ but kept his face buried. Keith just held him tighter and hoped Lance could understand it wasn’t his fault.

Shiro shook his head. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you and turn into some homewrecker. Sex pollen or not, you’re mated, and probably don’t even want me!”

Lance laughed at that. “Holy crow, dude. How could you think that? _Everyone_ wants you.”

Shiro blushed. “I don’t-”

“Dude. Your nickname is Doctor Shir-oh,” Lance said, moaning out the  _oh_ like all the interns do. “I can’t believe you don’t know that!”

Keith held Lance against him. “You really thought?”

Shiro looked down quietly then motioned to his arm. “It’s not like I’ve had Alphas lining up. Even before this. Not many Alphas love an omega that can bench press them.”

Lance let out a choked noise. “We’re going to try that.”

Shiro laughed.

Lance blushed. “I mean. I want to... if you do?”

Keith laughed and that and went to sit down by Shiro, Lance following behind. “Do you?”

Shiro smiled and looked between them. “Yeah, definitely.”

"Why didn't you want to tell us?"

Shiro looked down. "You're  _together,_ Lance. I was just... I was there for one night I thought. I didn't want to mess things up. What you two have- it's special."

"You’re such a Hufflepuff. Shiro,  _Takashi,_ if anyone else had come at us like that, we would have said no. We have in the past."

"But the sex pollen."

"Which you just found out about." 

Shiro looked down, nodding.

Keith cleared his throat. “You know a bond mark-”

Lance cut him off. “Or two.”

“You want to take this over?”

Lance nodded, ignoring the look from Keith that clearly said it was a rhetorical question. “We want to bond with you- both of us.”

Keith glared at the side of Lance’s head while Shiro straightened up. “I’m not going to mate you just for the pregnancy. I don’t need your-”

Keith growled. “He said _want to_ not _need to_ or _have to,_ Shirogane.”

Shiro looked up, finally hopeful.

Lance smiled at him. “I know it’s a bit fast… but that night, after you fell asleep- Keith and I talked about it. We kept putting off asking you out before that and we thought that night was a sign.”

“You wanted to ask me out before?”

“Since we met you! Have you _seen_ how you look in scrubs?”

The rest of their conversation went easy- Keith sitting back and letting Shiro and Lance flirt their way through the serious topics, offering his assurances when Shiro needed them. He knew that no matter what, as long as the two of them were happy, he would be too, even if Lance kept throwing Shiro cheesy pickup lines for the rest of their lives.

Which was a very real possibility.

“Are you an astronaut? Because your next mission should be to explore-”

“LANCE!”

He laughed and winked at Keith before turning back to Shiro. “Are those space pants? Cause your ass is out of this world!”

He ended with a cheesy grin and Shiro somehow found it funny. “I'm not a photographer, but I can picture us all together.”

Keith just looked at Shiro. “Traitor!”

Shiro put on a serious face. “Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out.”

Lance burst out into laughter at that, almost falling off the bench- Keith just gave a sour face.

Shiro continued. “Have you been to the doctor lately? Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me.”

Lance took a few deep breaths before continuing on. “If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?”

“If you-”

Keith cut him off. “My mates are both dorks, how is this my life?”

Shiro smiled. “Mates. That sounds nice.”

Keith wrapped an arm around Lance and smiled at Shiro. “Good.”

Lance had insisted they make it romantic- he refused to have  _another_ bonding like his first. Keith had apparently asked Lance and then gone through with it the next time they had sex. None of his foster homes had really gone into details about it beyond the process itself and, well. Texas hadn’t been any help in the sex ed area.

So Keith got permission and then marked Lance- just like he was told to.

He didn’t realize most couples had parties or ceremonies. As Keith pointed out- it had been four years and Lance was  _still_ upset so he dragged one of the sleeping bags out to the fire and did his best to make this one better.

Lance was explaining how Shiro would be greeted when they visited his family the first time- not  letting Keith interject when he described them as “very affectionate.” Keith cleared his throat and they looked over. He had laid out some of their clothes and made a small nest next to the campfire.

Lace went and stood by Keith, pulling him down to sit in the nest. “Shiro- would you join us?”

Shiro nodded and went to enter when Keith stopped him.

“No running off this time?”

“No, I promise.”

Keith moved to make room for Shiro and tried to remember the right phrasing, but Lance got to it before he did. “Will you take our marks, and wear them proudly forever?”

Shiro nodded. “Will you both wear mine?”

“Yes, definitely.”

Lance leaned in and kissed him first, crawling into Shiro’s lap and keeping one hand on his stomach.

Shiro reached for Keith, who gladly took his hand but stayed put. “I think we can skip both knotting you at the same time this time… don’t want to stress your body too much.”

Shiro nodded, letting Lance start to undress him but he covered his stomach when Lance started kissing down his chest.

“Shiro?”

He kept his hands on his stomach and blushed. “I’ve been too tired to work out.”

“Pretty sure you’re still in better shape than either of us.”

Shiro let Keith guide his hands away, Lance continuing to kiss as he slid his hands under the band of his pajama pants, pulling them off and laying them over the nest. Shiro collapsed against Keith once Lance started to lick his shaft, wrapping his lips around the head when Shiro settled.

“Tell me when you’re close. I’ll mark you first,” Keith whispered against his neck.

Shiro nodded and whimpered as Lance’s lips slid all the way down. Lance took his time sliding back off, working a finger in as he did. Held between them, with Lance constantly rubbing his prostate, Shiro was on the edge quickly.

“Keith, Lance… _oh_ almost there.”

Keith nodded and tilted Shiro’s head to the side. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Keith wrapped his arm around Shiro- holding him steady as he bit down on the right side of his neck- the same side he bit Lance on. Lance had to use his full strength to keep Shiro from choking him as he came.

Shiro was squirming in their arms. “Need.. something in me.”

Lance and Keith looked at each other before Lance crawled up Shiro’s body, gently sliding in. The tension drained from Shiro as Lance slowly thrust, taking turns kissing Shiro and Keith.

“He tastes so good, Keith.”

Shiro whined, burying his face against Lance’s neck.

Keith laughed. “I think he likes that.”

Lance tilted his neck, offering Shiro the unmarked side. “I’m ready if you are.”

Shiro nodded and bit into Lance, his body trying to cum again from the feeling of the second part of his bond settling into place, only managing to make a small mess on his stomach.

Lance reached out to Keith, pulling him close. All of them could feel the restlessness of their incomplete bond but they couldn’t do anything but hold Keith until Lance’s knot went down.

As soon as Lance slipped free, Shiro moved onto Keith’s lap, sliding onto him with ease, only waiting for a nod before sinking his teeth into Keith.

Keith pressed Shiro’s hips down, locking his knot in place as the bond swept through them all.

“I didn’t miss that feeling,” Keith complained.

Lance made a sound as he helped them shift into the nest, grabbing a towel and another sleeping bag to cover up with.

“I forgot how _hyper_ your Alpha is.”

Keith was rubbing his temple, wincing at whatever was coming through the bond.

Shiro laughed. “I think it’s nice.”

Lance smiled at that, cuddling in with them. 

* * *

They woke up to Pidge cackling and Hunk yelling about making sure they were covered up because he really didn’t need to see that- again.

Shiro buried his face in Keith’s shoulder and refused to move until Coran ushered the other team away for them to ‘get themselves in order.’

“So, who finally caved?”

Keith glared at Pidge.

“There’s a pool going at the hospital. And I have good money riding on this, so fess up- who started it.”

Shiro blushed, Keith shrugged and Lance looked away.

Allura cleared her throat. “So that means I win.”

“Not so fast Princess, there’s no way I’m calling this a wash, I-”

Coran cut Pidge off. “I believe that’s enough on that topic. It can be settled later! For now, time to bond.”

Pidge snickered but Allura was the one to speak up. “I think Shiro, Keith, and Lance are good on that, Coran.”

Coran just shook his head and placed a few board games out.

Hunk laughed. “Uh, I don’t mean to be a downer here. But Monopoly doesn’t exactly _help_ with bonding Coran.”

“Yup, my dude- that’s a quick way to lose a friend there.”

Coran thought it over and walked back to his car, grabbing a stack of boxes. “That’s fine, I brought plenty.”

The group looked over the selection- all of them were terrible. Risk, Diplomacy, Operation, King Maker… In the end, they all agreed on Operation to save the weekend.

Turns out, Shiro is  _terrible_ at Operation, even when they ditched the rules and just had fun.

Hunk was the first to point it out. “Maybe you should try the spare rib instead?”

“No. I will get this rubberband!”

Lance stopped counting the mistakes after Allura turned off the buzzer- Shiro was up to fifteen for that round.

Shiro held up the rubber band with a huge smile on his face. “GOT IT!”

Pidge was giggling. “This is made for  _six-year-olds._ Look at the box. Ages SIX AND UP!”

Shiro pouted. “Well, I’m only six.” 

* * *

Shay ended up putting Shiro on modified bedrest for the last month of his pregnancy- but his mates insisted on pampering him into almost full bedrest. Shiro had been pouting all week when Lance’s birthday was coming up and they both insisted on a ‘stay-in date’.

Twenty-two wasn’t a huge deal, but it was the first birthday since their relationship actually started. They had hooked up shortly after Keith turned twenty-three, and had bonded a little after Shiro’s twenty-seventh.

Keith was scowling for the same reason- the stay-in date involved one of Lance’s fantasies.

Shiro had been kept completely out of the loop- Lance wasn’t sure Keith would follow through until the very last minute. It had taken three of Lance’s best blowjobs to get Keith to order it and put it on.

And Lance had to let him keep on the fingerless gloves instead of the elbow length white ones that came with. Keith had also ripped off both the bows at the dip of the collar. The gloves clashed with the red and white costume and the missing bow seemed obvious to him, but Lance let it go.

He had his mate in a sexy nurse costume… and that was more than enough.

Keith kept yanking at the skirt as if he could make it longer. Lance had barely taken in the full costume before he had pinned Keith against a wall, growling that they picked a halter top and he couldn’t suck on Keith’s bondmark like he wanted.

“Lance, we need to go to Shiro.”

“I know.”

“He’ll be getting curious.”

Lance kept him pinned against the wall, letting his thumbs trace the strap of the apron. “Yup.”

Lance took a few more breaths before pulling away for Keith who scowled at the rumpled fabric. “At least if I have to wear this, you could avoid messing everything up before Shiro even gets to see it.”

“I think you should only ever wear this. Nothing else.”

Keith scowled again. “Let’s just go get this over with.”

Lance raised an eyebrow but dragged Keith behind him to the nest. Shiro spent most of his bed rest time in there, enjoying all of their scents together.

“Okay babe, close your eyes,” Lance called through the door.

“Okay… I’ve got them closed.”

Lance opened the door and stepped in but ended up stepping right back out. Keith looked after him puzzled.

“I can’t. I don’t even know. He might hate. What was I thinking?”

“Lance?”

“We’re _ALPHAS,_ Keith. Male Alphas. Oh quiznak, he’s going to think-”

Keith put a hand over his mouth. “He’s going to think this blue brings out your eyes.”

A muffled. “But skirts.”

“Are just clothes. Let’s go.”

Keith barged back into the room and almost slammed the door. “Shiro. Open up.”

Shiro opened his eyes to see Lance trying to hide in Keith’s neck, but what he was wearing- _gods what they were wearing._

Lance was curling farther into Keith, whispering something as Shiro took it all in- the skirts barely reached their thighs, the stockings Lance had on made his legs look even longer. The dresses were form-fitting and he could see a pattern that would really complement their bodies.

Their entire backs were open- the neckline plunged low on Keith and judging by the similarities, it would dip low on Lance too. Shiro was  _so hard_ and how did they even know his fantasy?

Lance was trying to get out of the room and Keith finally spun him around. “Nurses.”

Keith smirked and laughed. _“Sexy_ nurses.”

Lance was covering his face. “We can change. This was dumb-”

Keith leaned into Lance’s ear. “No, look at him.”

With a little coaxing from Keith, Lance removed his hands and saw Shiro on the bed. He was bright red and obviously hard. “You like it?”

Shiro nodded, holding out a hand for each of his mates, both jumping at the invitation. When both were curled into his sides, Shiro turned to Lance. “So birthday boy, what do you want to do?”

Lance buried his face against Shiro and mumbled something.

“All I caught was ‘this’.”

Lance lifted his head up. “I never thought past this.”

Keith laughed at that and flicked Lance’s ear.

“I actually never thought I’d get Keith to agree.”

Shiro looked over at Keith with a raised eyebrow.

“He asked me mid-blowjob.”

Shiro laughed at that. “I can think of a few ideas if you want, babe?”

Lance nodded, leaning up to kiss Shiro. “Whatever the Doctor orders.”

Keith groaned but gladly accepted a kiss from Lance and then Shiro.

“I think I want to end the night with the birthday boy knotted tight in me- we can fall asleep like that, what do you say?”

Lance whined at that. “Sounds good.”

Shiro guided Keith between his thighs, grumbling about not being able to kiss him because he was too fat. Keith leaned down and kissed his stomach- one kiss where they thought each of the babies was.

Lance laughed. “I’ll keep your lips warm.”

Keith gently pressed in- Shiro was constantly wet for them lately, a combination of his pregnancy and mild heat. Keith loved it- rimming Shiro had become his favorite treat with all the slick he produced. Lance often teased him that his tongue saw more action than his cock.

Tonight though, Keith just rolled up the tight skirt and got to work, gently thrusting as Lance kissed Shiro deeply. Keith pulled Shiro into his lap, grabbing a pillow to support Shiro’s back as they rocked, each motion rubbing against Shiro’s prostate. It didn’t take Keith long to cum, gently kissing each of Shiro’s thighs before he pulled out and guided Shiro onto his side, kissing him as soon as he could.

Lance pulled behind him and lifted Shiro’s leg, wiping some of the leaked slick onto himself before sliding in. Lance let Shiro’s leg down after the first few thrusts, opting to stroke Shiro in time with his pace instead.

Shiro pulled back from Keith’s kisses to warn them he was about to cum- Keith quickly shuffling down and sucking Shiro into his mouth. The sudden change had Shiro clenching down on Lance and releasing into Keith.

Lance was only a few thrusts behind, his knot seating nicely right before Shiro started to whine from overstimulation.

“Best birthday ever.”

Shiro hummed his agreement, drawing Keith into his arms and getting the sheet pulled over them all.

**Author's Note:**

> They named the twins Akira and Emilia.
> 
>    
> Special thanks to PandaMilo (Sarah) for making this readable even though I haven't convinced her to watch Voltron yet!
> 
> \---
> 
> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
